


Bitter and Sweet

by CinnamonHoney



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Bitter Chocolate, Crush, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, PROTECT THEM, Pure, Short, like me pfft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHoney/pseuds/CinnamonHoney
Summary: Charlie comes across Mike being destructive- again. How could two kids who are so different possibly get along..?





	Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for one of my friends as part of a trade! I hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> There might be grammar mistakes adjdjsjjssn

Inside the Inventing Room was a bigger mixture of sounds than anyone had ever heard.

Screeches and whirrs, pops and bangs, bubbles and whooshes and pings and kabooms. They all combined rhythmically, as if the machines were all part of a bizarre orchestra, and the man in the top hat was the conductor.

There was one more sound, but a sound that didn't fit in with the rest. It wasn't natural, it didn't have a rhythm, and there wasn't a genius invention causing it. It was harsh and deliberate- the sound of forceful hits of a hand against glass.

“Mr Wonka told us not to touch anything.” Someone piped up, and the noise came to a halt. Charlie stood, his arms locked to his sides, looking the other boy up and down. He was hunched over, one hand on the glass window of a giant machine. The boy tossed his head, shooting Charlie a horrid look.

“Mr Wonka is an idiot.” Mike smirked at the sudden shocked expression that appeared on Charlie's face.

“He... He's not! You don't know him. And it's not nice to say things like that.”

“Well, Bucket, I don't do nice.”

Mike gave the boy another look, before turning back to the machine, bringing his hand down against the glass again, harder this time. Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Mike seemed to take all the words from him and crumple them like paper. After a while though, he found them again, this time making sure to raise his voice (as much as a soft-spoken boy like him could).

“I think you need to learn to be more respectful.”

Mike rolled his eyes, bringing his hand to a halt once more. He really didn't want to get into an argument, especially not with Charlie. Again, he turned to face him, this time leaning against the machine and narrowing his eyes.

“I think you need to learn to mind your own business,” Mike retaliated, crossing his arms and staring at the other boy intently. “And why do you care anyway?”

Charlie held his breath, trying to think about what answer would get the least mean spirited response.

“I... I don't want you to get in trouble.”

Mike blinked. He hadn't expected an answer like that. It wasn't even an answer he could yell back at- all he could do was stand there. He tightened his arms around himself, digging his nails into his sleeves.

“Think about it. You don't know what that machine does. You could get hurt- like Augustus.” Mike swallowed, and raised his eyebrows.

“I guess...” his sentenced trailed off, as did his gaze, landing on the floor in front of him. The silence between the two boys quickly became uncomfortable. Charlie looked around at the pipes and metal structures above his head, before bringing his eyes back to Mike.

“...So what _does_ that machine do?” Charlie asked. Mike's eyes shot up, and for once in his life, he became lost for words.

“Um...” Mike thought for a second- something he tried to avoid doing. Charlie was right- he didn't know what the machine was for. He turned and crouched down, staring into the glass. “It looks like there's a bunch of gears inside. But I can't tell what they're for. It's too dark.”

Charlie made his way over to the machine, kneeling down next to him.

“Looks kind of like a tv screen.” He chimed. Mike paused. Looking at the window again, he found that Charlie was right.

“Huh... it does.” He replied.

“I bet we just need to turn it on somehow. Maybe then we'd be able to see inside.”

“Yeah.”

Mike turned to Charlie, and Charlie turned to Mike. Their eyes met, and smiles began to spread across both of their faces. Charlie fidgeted a little before speaking again.

“...So... Why _were_ you hitting it?”

Mike froze, and his smile quickly faded.

“Uh... I dunno... because I saw it wasn't working?” Mike knew that was a terrible excuse, but truthfully, he didn't know why he had been hitting the machine. He supposed... it was just what he would have done at home.

“You're always breaking things and being mean...” Charlie said. His words almost made Mike wince. “Why don't you try creating something?”

“Like what..?” Mike replied, trying hard to make sure his voice didn't crack. Charlie smiled, and pointed just behind Mike's head. Next to the window was a panel, and on the panel was a button. Mike had played enough video games and watched enough tv to know; that was the 'ON' button.

Both boys stood up, and, carefully, Mike pressed the button. Suddenly, the machine sprung to life. Lights flickered on inside the window and steam began to puff out of little chimneys. Mike began to grin triumphantly, and Charlie couldn't help but smile too. Both boys crouched down again, putting their faces right up to the glass.

Inside the machine there were cogs and gears of all shapes and sizes, and little conveyor belts stretching in all directions. On them were little pink objects neither boy could work out the shape of, as they were moving much too fast.

“Wonder what those are.” Mike questioned.

“Some type of candy I suppose.” Replied Charlie. The two boys gave each other knowing glances. Of course it was candy- and they knew it would be unorthodox.

Suddenly, the machine sputtered, and there came a whirring noise from somewhere on the other side. The boys gasped, and sprang to their feet, rushing to see what was going to happen. On the end of the machine there was a little clear bowl of sorts. The boys huddled around it, anxiously waiting for the candy that would drop from the machine. The machines noises grew louder for a second when suddenly- there was the _tap tap tap_ of hard candy on plastic.

Inside the bowl there were now little heart shaped candies. Not boiled sweets, not nougat, not the chalky stuff- but something in between. They smelt strongly like strawberries. Mike and Charlie looked at each other. These were the last thing they expected to come from the machine. Both boys paused, not really sure what to do next.

Then, Mike slowly reached out and took one of the hearts. He turned to Charlie, and held up his hand. Charlie froze, before shakily holding out his own. Mike placed the candy into his palm and smiled. Then, he slipped both of his hands into his pockets confidently.

“We should hang out more, Bucket.”

Charlie clasped his hand tightly around the heart, and swallowed hard.

“Y-yeah,” he replied. “We should.”


End file.
